Welcome Home
by you-claimed-my-pen-name
Summary: A oneshot about Hilda and N. Kinda just fluff that's set two years after Pokemon White/Black. Inspired by Pokemon White/Black 2.


**So I was playing Pokemon White 2 and this scene happened and I thought of this. Also these two are adorable. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Hilda leaned over the bridge and closed her eyes, worn out from a day of training her Pokemon. It had been two years since she beat Team Plasma and the Champion, and she now spent her days collecting and meeting new Pokemon. There were no Grunts to beat and worlds to save, but she was pretty content with her life.

Except for one aspect of it. N.

She sighed and opened her eyes again, feeling empty as she usually did when she thought of him, which is why she tried not to. It was hard though- harder at first, but now the pain had seized, there was only loneliness left. It wasn't fair that N could just up and leave without even adding her on his Xtransceiver. It wasn't fair that she had no way of contact with him, or any way to find out if he were doing okay. It especially wasn't fair that when he'd left, he'd taken her heart with him.

_Hey, N._ _What are you doing now?_

"Our Lord N..."

Hilda was pulled out of her thoughts by the mention of the very name she was brooding over. She turned her head to see two men talking, and one younger girl coming towards them. One of the men was in the old Team Plasma uniform, and the other one was in a black uniform with the same Plasma logo on it. She frowned slightly over this. Team Plasma was supposed to have been disbanded.

"Your Lord N is nothing but a traitor!"

Her blood boiled. What the hell, who was this weirdly dressed guy to go around calling N names? He didn't know the first thing about N. N wasn't a traitor, he just saw the error in his ways and decided not to follow Ghetsis anymore.

She took a step forward to give him a piece of her mind when a guy's voice interrupted her.

"HEY!"

A boy came dashing into the scene and shoved the new Grunt angrily. The wind picked up and she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but the boy seemed to be really mad about something.

They both looked like they were prepared to battle this out, but the new Grunt backed away saying something about how he wasn't supposed to cause a scene and fled. The boy ran after him.

Hilda decided to follow them when a shadow flew over her. It wasn't uncommon for Pokemon to fly over this bridge- in fact, it was quite famous for finding Pokemon feathers on it. But she looked up anyway, without thinking about it, and froze in place.

Was that...?

Her heart thudded against her rib cage, unable to calm down as she stared after the Pokemon. Surely enough, there was a blur of green hair on the back of a black Pokemon. Forgetting all about the Plasma Grunts, she broke into a sprint after him.

She slowed down when she lost sight of him. Gasping for breath, she crumbled onto the ground, her pulse thudding in her ears. She was so close- closer that she'd been for two years. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she fought to keep them in.

He was okay, at least she knew that now. He was okay, and with his Pokemon, and doing whatever it is that he did everyday. And most of all, he was in Unova. He was in the same region as her. And she got to catch a glimpse of him for herself, that was more than she hoped for already.

She balled up her fists. Still, she missed him. She missed him a whole lot, and seeing him so close to her only made it worse. Sure, he was fine, but that didn't make everything okay. She still wanted to ask him what he's been doing all this time. She wanted to tell him about her adventures, and all the new Pokemon she's met. She wanted to ask about Team Plasma's return. She wanted to _be_ with him.

"Hilda?"

Her head snapped up, beyond shock. N stood over her, looking confused and anxious, but also slightly hesitant. She could only stare back, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" he continued, when she failed to reply.

She scrambled to find her voice, and it came out raspy and dry. "N?"

He crouched down beside her. "Yes?"

She stiffened and stared into his face. He looked the same mostly, but something was different. She could _read_ his emotions, and he looked... kinder. There was almost no trace of the hate that he once harboured for humans.

Almost automatically, she reached out to touch his face. With chargrin, she realised what she was doing and tried to pull her hand back but left it there when she saw that N didn't seem to mind. Ever so slightly, he leaned his head into her hand, probably still waiting for her to say something.

"You're here," she finally whispered.

A small smile broke onto his face. "Yes. I'm home."

She laughed once, and her heart swelled with happiness. "Welcome home."


End file.
